Just Boys
by ConfusingWhatIsReal
Summary: Yaoi! Sasuke & Suigetsu pairing.PWP.


Just Boys

By: ConfusingWhatIsReal

Main pairing: Sasuke + Suigetsu, mentions of Sasuke + Sakura.

I don't own Naruto.

*This takes place before Team Hawk and that whole deal with Itachi. This is cracktastic, yaoi and smut that's all really. Oh and in this story Sasukes a bisexual. And a nice little warning for all of you Sasuke is really ooc it's like he's a total different person all together. Enjoy!

********* WARNING EXTERME YAOI SMUT!!*********

* * *

Sasuke and his Team Hawk were walking on a trail to get to a village that Karin sensed was nearby. They needed a place to stay for the night they would have just camped outside like they sometimes did but today he was being a bit picky he's fickle like that sometimes.

"So Sasuke…" he had to stop himself from rolling his onyx eyes, really he amazes himself at his level of patience, how long can he put up with these idiots?

"Speak Karin…" he deadpanned. She blushed 'oh how I love how he says my name' she started fantasying about Sasukes strong chakra.

"Hey bitch!" Suigetsu yelled in her ear rudely.

Karin screeched loudly causing the three males to cringe "shut the fuck up you ugly skank!"

The red head practically had steam coming out of her ears. "What. Did. You .Call. Me?"

Juugo started shaking the commotion was disturbing his peace bubble. Sasuke noticed this.

He has had enough. "Karin?" he deadpanned again though with a hint of a threat.

Karin sobered up quickly like always.

'_I wonder about Sakura…' _he hasn't thought about her in a while _'I know if I stayed in the leaf I most likely would've marry her, he does love her but it's in the past now. I'm not ever going back there.' _he glanced down towards the ground silently chastising himself for thinking about them… his old team seven Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. _'besides Naruto would of ended up with her she just didn't know it yet.' _

The thoughts have been coming less and less thankfully.

"Are we going to _all_ stay at the same hotel?" he heard Karin ask. Sasuke noticed she was hanging on every word he was going to say. "no go where you wish to go" Karin was happy _'finally a chance to be all alone with Sasuke-kun!' _she turned back around to ask where he was going to stay but he was gone.

Karin kicked a rock "where did he go?!" she shouted to the trees.

Suigetsu let out a long whistle catching the angry red heads attention, "looks like lover boy ditched ya. Again" from his position in the trees around them Sasuke sat hiding his chakra from them, most importantly the sensor of the team, he nearly snickered at what the shark boy said to volatile girl. 'does he like to be battered around or what' that thought made him think of Naruto and Sakura.

He shook his head '_Damn these thoughts'. _

Suigetsu side stepped the raging girls punch. "Too slow!" he sing song and turned around began walking away towards the village probably looking for a bar.

Juugo walked back into the trees, he wanted to stay away from outsiders as much as possible.

Sasukes eyes followed Suigetsus form watching the sun shine in his bluish white hair not really knowing why but knowing it stupefied him for a few minutes.

He decided to follow him, silently started after him keeping out of Karins sight as she stood there trying to decide where to go.

Sasuke caught up with Suigetsu as he predictably arrived at a seedy looking bar.

He watched him go inside. Sasuke jumped down from the roof of the shop he was stationed on.

Walking to the tattered flap that made up the door he pondered what he was even doing there. Moving the flap aside he walked in observing his surroundings he looked around for Suigetsu spotting him around a table alone he made his way towards him ignoring all the women trying to get his attention.

Flopping down across from Suigetsu he made eye contact with him, the shark boy just lifted a eyebrow at him and smirked. "Well isn't this a surprise." Suigetsu said.

Staring at him again Sasuke spoke quietly "Suigetsu" he greeted him. Suigetsu was shocked '_why would 'Ice Prince be here!!' _He gave him his shark grin "well Sasuke-kun what would you like to drink?"

Sasuke said nothing but continued to stare at him. "Uh? Okay I'll be right back. He got up and went to order them something to drink _'that was awkward'_ he thought.

"Two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka" he said to the barman. He grabbed it and walked back to the table of awkwardness. Sitting back down he slammed a shot glass in front of Sasuke Again the raven head just stared at it then him.

Pouring the vodka in both glasses "so did you want to just hang out?" he asked. "Hn.." was all he said he took a swig of his drink pouring himself some more.

Okay so I'll try this again "is there something you want from me?" he asked stating to get agitated with the leader of their team. "Were going to have sex " he heard Sasuke dead pan.

Suigetsu spit out the vodka if he didn't know any better he would say Sasuke planned to wait for him to take a drink before he said that on purpose. Looking incredulously at the ex-leaf nin in front of him he was disgruntled to see the smirk on his face. _'Ah…so he did time it.' _

He shrugged "sorry, I didn't think you swung that way, or maybe your mistaken, you see I'm not a female and although I'm not sure she is, you should ask Karin for that kind of thing."

The blue haired boy snickered after getting up to leave he got as far before Sasuke just grab his wrist stopping him from going anywhere futher "I'm attracted to you. Not her" he glared at him releasing his wrist.

The sharingan user stood up and grabbed the vodka bottle, staring Suigetsu down with a dangerous look in his activated eyes. "You're going to make it hard to turn you down. aren't you?" he asked him already giving in mostly because he's turned on by a dangerous Sasuke.

Who smirked sadistically at him, he sighed "sure why not..". Getting up Sasuke grabbed his wrist again and walked out of the bar not even paying the barman who yelling at them to wait.

Sasuke did a minor transportation jutsu both landing in a secluded part of forest.

He let go of his wrist to open the vodka bottle and started downing it quickly.

Watching as Suigetsu undid his sword and laid it against a rock, finishing up the rest of the vodka he dropped the bottle and started towards him grabbing his face and kissed him entering his tongue in right away.

Sasuke started lifting his shirt and got it off dropping it letting it fall to the forest floor.

He bit Suigetsus lip drawing blood, sucking it up, he growled and undid his purple rope belt lowering his pants just enough for his cock, he pushed the blue haired boy down to the ground and grinded against him pleased that they were both already hard.

He started pulling down the pants off of the sword user.

He didn't lie when he said he was attracted to him he must have a thing for people with odd colored hair. Looking at the body underneath him he decide this is going to be hot. Not one mark on his thin pale body must be because of the water thing he does. His pubic hair matched his hair on his head.

Sasuke shook his own kimono styled shirt down his arms it fell to his waist leaving his slightly muscular white chest bare for Suigetsus own enjoyment but he wouldn't take his own pants off all the way a ninja shouldn't let his guard down totally.

He started sucking on Suigetsus neck going down his chest biting his nipple harshly causing the blue haired to to growl and attempt to punch him.

Sasuke caught it of course and slammed it down glaring at him releasing his nipple "I wouldn't try that again if I were you" he warned flickering his sharingan back on Suigetsu just groaned at the sight of it.

Pleased Sasuke went back down sucking on the sore nipple smirking cockily at the moans he was receiving, pinching the other nipple rolling it between his long forefinger and his thumb.

Biting harshly back on the opposite nipple and fingering the other, his other hand lowered to his belly button fingering it for a second before moving on even lower to his leaking cock he started by rubbing the pre-cum all over the six inched cock he was molesting.

He squeezed it harshly sadistically enjoying the pain filled cries then releasing his nipple he took a look at him loving the flush that spread over his partners body that's why he's always attracted to people with pale skin he loves watching their skin redden because of him.

He always liked when Sakura blushed for him. Sasuke closed his eyes, Suigetsu noticed "are going to continue in this year or what he spat. He just squeezed his member harshly again "fuck" he heard .

Sasuke leaned up and sat back with arms supporting his upper body he looked down at a panting blue haired violet eyed boy waiting for him when violet eyes were on his he commanded "suck me off".

Watching as the male crawled towards him naked on all fours made his cock harder.

Suigetsu grabbed his cock with both his hands and started pumping amazed at the length and girth of his member _'I'm slightly taller than him buts he's bigger than me down here?!' _he started licking at his member and sucking at the base of it he began massaging his balls with his hand as he stuck his tongue in the opening.

Sasuke grabbed his hair and started scratching his scalp, pushing his head down forcefully on his cock making him deep throat him he groaned when his throat started gagging on it.

The obvious uke in this situation started pumping the cock with his mouth being careful not to let his sharp teeth scrap against the sensitive eight in a half inch member in his mouth.

Going faster due to Sasuke pushing and pulling his head like a doll, he screamed in pain because the Uchiha pulled his hair harshly.

Sasuke came shooting his cum strait into his throat, groaning all the while. Sasuke held his head prisoner, running his fingers through his soft blue hair till the jetting of his cum stopped.

Sasuke shoved Suigetsu back to the ground and climbed on top of him and initiated a steamy hot kiss sucking on his tongue.

He moved down his tall lean body again and began to suck on his smaller cock he lifted his arm to present Suigetsu his hand knowing what was being asked of him he took three of the pale long fingers into his mouth wetting them coating them with a liberal amount of his saliva.

He then watched with blurred vision as Sasukes wet fingures trailed a wet line down his neck, chest to his belly button dipping it in yet again making a circular motion inside.

Watching two of his fingers enter the tight ring of Suigetsus anus instantly made him hard again.

Still watching as his fingers thrust in and out of his new lovers ass he added another inside scissoring two and curling the other he looked up to see Suigetsu holding in his moans.

"Oh no you don't" he growled in a dangerous voice " I will hear screams from you, whether there in pain or pleasure it's your choice, but either way I will hear them and enjoy it immensely"

That did it for him and he started screaming in pleasure, the dirty talk doing him in as he came Sasuke swooped down to taste the cum that came squirting out.

Sasuke licked his way down to his quivering hole sticking his tongue in the tight hole groaning as the snug channel clamped around tightly on his tongue.

He continued to thrust his tounge against Suigetsus prostate gland, till Suigetsu got hard again he stopped.

He look down as he licked his lips and ran his hands up and down his thin legs in a shocking moment of tenderness.

Sasuke lifted just one of his limp legs up from the forest floor and turned the uke to rest on his side and put one of his clothed legs on either side of Suigetus.

Looking intently as he glided his aching swelled up cock to the opening of the wiry male below him.

Suigetsu blushed darker as Sasuke watched there joining with such intensity and his sharingan activated, which appears when he's in a intense mood.

Suigetsu was always fascinated with it was so out of the ordinary he never seen anything like it before Sasuke.

He yelped when Sasuke entered his ass with a no nonsense thrust hearing the squelching noise.

Suigetsu never been with a man before and he hated feeling like a virgin.

He was mortified when Sasuke smirked at him and started rubbing the leg he was holding up _'this bastard is enjoying this too much' _"ahh" he groaned as the cock inside him shoved even deeper inside him he could feel sticky blood flowing down his thigh.

Sasuke groaned huskily "so tight…" he pulled out slowly "and hot" he groaned pushing back inside "I'm going to fuck your ass all night."

Tightening his hold by the knee of his leg he was still holding up he put it over his shoulder and started to languidly push and pull his throbbing cock from the hot ass beneath him taking his time.

Suigetsu moaned every time his prostate was stamped by huge member massaging his ass from the inside, which was every time Sasuke thrust in him. "oh god it feels so good" he groaned as Sasuke started to drill himself faster inside him.

His lower body started shaking, he clenched his hands together as if he were praying and watched Sasukes face scrunch up.

He closed his own eyes as Sasuke started pummeling his now oversensitive ass channel, every time he would pull out he would go back in deeper and harder non stop.

Sasuke was in heaven, it seemed Suigetsu would never lose his tightness their going to do this again he'll make sure of it.

"Oh yeah you're so good…such a hot fuck, I'm going to cum so hard in your ass."

Going faster and harder being urged on by the wet, squishy noises of his cock fucking the hot tight ass beneath him and Suigetsus shrill cries of pleasure.

"Fuck… go harder and faster" Suigetsu cried constantly "ah you're so big" he gasped out rocking against Sasuke helping to bounce his sore ass on the hips of the cock fucking him.

Pushing Suigetsu on his stomach he stayed between his legs picking them both up by the thighs he continued to pummel his ass if possible going even deeper.

Suigetsu rested his sweaty head on his crossed arms. Letting one leg go Sasuke started pumping him every time he thrust inside his body.

The black haired teen grabbed one of his butt cheeks as he continued to drilled away at his behind. Screeching louder the shark boy came his cum spraying over Sasukes hand on dripping to the forest floor.

Spreading his legs wider. Sasuke drilled himself the deepest he could go and came himself.

He cried out as his cum started jutting out in thick ropes inside the ass he just thoroughly gave a beating to.

The cum was being soaked up by the open sores now in Suigetsus ass.

With his sharingan still activated he let go of his other leg, and spread his ass cheeks apart firmly, causing the other boy to look at him barely, with just enough strength to turn his head to see what he was doing.

He quickly reddened in embarrassment Sasuke was watching as his cum and his own blood leaked down slowly from his sore hole.

Suigetsu watched in erotic horror as Sasuke stuck his index finger inside for a minute and pulled it out watching the mixture come out faster now.

Sasuke then observed his finger and sucked it into his mouth, he continued to watch the cum and blood cocktail flow down the back of Sugetsus thighs making the the blue haired boy realize that

Sasuke is quite a bit of a freak in the sack. A bigger glob of the mixture gushed out of the hole with another squishy sound making Sasuke groan lustfully.

Already hardening again. Sasuke plopped himself down next to Suigetsu grabbing his waist with a arm underneath him and ran his fingers over his abdomen in a back and forth motion.

Giving a smirk he said "hurry up and rest we going to be at this all night."

Suigetsu just curled against Sasukes more muscular wise bigger form and rested his eyes.

Opening his eyes Suigetsu shot up and ran deeper in the forest, "I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Sasuke gave a wtf look then plopped back down onto the cool ground below him.

End

*please review.*


End file.
